The Silent Information Regulator (SIR) family of genes represents a highly conserved group of genes present in the genomes of organisms ranging from archaebacteria to a variety of eukaryotes (Frye, 2000). The encoded SIR proteins are involved in diverse processes from regulation of gene silencing to DNA repair. The proteins encoded by members of the SIR gene family show high sequence conservation in a 250 amino acid core domain. A well-characterized gene in this family is S. cerevisiae SIR2, which is involved in silencing HM loci that contain information specifying yeast mating type, telomere position effects and cell aging (Guarente, 1999; Kaeberlein et al., 1999; Shore, 2000). The yeast Sir2 protein belongs to a family of histone deacetylases (reviewed in Guarente, 2000; Shore, 2000). The Sir2 homolog, CobB, in Salmonella typhimurium, functions as an NAD (nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide)-dependent ADP-ribosyl transferase (Tsang and Escalante-Semerena, 1998).
The Sir2 protein is a class III deacetylase which uses NAD as a cosubstrate (Imai et al., 2000; Moazed, 2001; Smith et al., 2000; Tanner et al., 2000; Tanny and Moazed, 2001). Unlike other deacetylases, many of which are involved in gene silencing, Sir2 is insensitive to class I and II histone deacetylase inhibitors like trichostatin A (TSA) (Imai et al., 2000; Landry et al., 2000a; Smith et al., 2000).
Deacetylation of acetyl-lysine by Sir2 is tightly coupled to NAD hydrolysis, producing nicotinamide and a novel acetyl-ADP ribose compound (Tanner et al., 2000; Landry et al., 2000b; Tanny and Moazed, 2001). The NAD-dependent deacetylase activity of Sir2 is essential for its functions which can connect its biological role with cellular metabolism in yeast (Guarente, 2000; Imai et al., 2000; Lin et al., 2000; Smith et al., 2000). Mammalian Sir2 homologs have NAD-dependent histone deacetylase activity (Imai et al., 2000; Smith et al., 2000). Most information about Sir2 mediated functions comes from the studies in yeast (Gartenberg, 2000; Gottschling, 2000).
Biochemical studies have shown that Sir2 can readily deacetylate the amino-terminal tails of histones H3 and H4, resulting in the formation of 1-O-acetyl-ADP-ribose and nicotinamide. Strains with additional copies of SIR2 display increased rDNA silencing and a 30% longer life span. It has recently been shown that additional copies of the C. elegans SIR2 homolog, sir-2.1, and the D. melanogaster dSir2 gene greatly extend life span in those organisms. This implies that the SIR2-dependent regulatory pathway for aging arose early in evolution and has been well conserved. Today, Sir2 genes are believed to have evolved to enhance an organism's health and stress resistance to increase its chance of surviving adversity.
SIRT3 is a homolog of SIRT1 that is conserved in prokaryotes and eukaryotes (P. Onyango et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 99: 13653-13658 (2002)). The SIRT3 protein is targeted to the mitochondrial cristae by a unique domain located at the N-terminus. SIRT3 has NAD+-dependent protein deacetylase activity and is upbiquitously expressed, particularly in metabolically active tissues. Upon transfer to the mitochondria, SIRT3 is believed to be cleaved into a smaller, active form by a mitochondrial matrix processing peptidase (MPP) (B. Schwer et al., J. Cell Biol. 158: 647-657 (2002)).
Caloric restriction has been known for over 70 years to improve the health and extend the lifespan of mammals (Masoro, 2000). Yeast life span, like that of metazoans, is also extended by interventions that resemble caloric restriction, such as low glucose. The discovery that both yeast and flies lacking the SIR2 gene do not live longer when calorically restricted provides evidence that SIR2 genes mediate the beneficial health effects of this diet (Anderson et al., 2003; Helfand and Rogina, 2004). Moreover, mutations that reduce the activity of the yeast glucose-responsive cAMP (adenosine 3′,5′-monophosphate)-dependent (PKA) pathway extend life span in wild type cells but not in mutant sir2 strains, demonstrating that SIR2 is likely to be a key downstream component of the caloric restriction pathway (Lin et al., 2001).